No estas sola
by meelinaa
Summary: Cuando creían que la paz reinaba, un nuevo peligro amenaza a los niños, pero no solo a ellos, si no que también a los adolescentes y adultos. Que aran nuestros héroes cuando Pich es el causante de todo este caos y lo mas importante que no esta solo
1. introduccion

P.V.O. JACK

Por alguna extraña razon esta noche se siente un poco diferente, no es la primera vez que me pasa, pues hace como 4 años senti esta misma sensacion pero no ocurrio nada..., de seguro sera mi imaginacion. Ya han pasado 7 años desde que derrotamos a Pitch, pero igual Norte nos pidio a nosotros los guardianes que no bajemos la guardia.

Pero que rayos me pasa solo por sentir que esta noche es un poco extraña, no debo de ponerme tan a la defensiba, ademas hay mas niños que esperan tener una gran cantidad de nieve, y sin mas rodeos, tome la primer rafaga de viento en camino hacia mi siguiente parada.

De repente un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo, y me gire hacia atras, pues sentia como una mirada siniestra me penetraba y fue ahi donde, me encontre con una silueta obscura, al principio crei que era el Pitch pero despues de verlo detenidamente por unos segundos, me percate de que la silueta era un poco mas pequeña, fina y... femenina.

Despues me fije que era una chica mas o menos de mi edad, su piel era tan palida como la luna, su cabello era extremadamente largo a tal punto que se podria decir que estaba por debajo de sus pies, tambien era ondulado y obscuro, sus labios eran delgados y palidos, su nariz era algo pequeña pero fina y por ultimo sus ojos obscuros estaban... vacios.

¡¿VACIOS?!

Es como si no hubiera rastro de vida y ni de emocion alguna.

-¿Quien ere?-pregunte

Pero no recibi respuesta alguna, me acerque un poco a ella, para tocarla.

-Pero mira quien esta aqui...-me sobresalte al reconocer la voz- si es Jack Frost

Busque de donde provenia la voz cuando...

Atras de la chica aparecio Pitch, tomando por los hombros a la chica.

-¡DEJALA!-grite

-Oh, Jack dejame presentarte a nuestra nueva amiga...-dijo con malicia- Sharon, el espiritu del silencio y soledad...

-Sharon...

* * *

**Si lo se, es algo corto pero solo es el intro espero les guste chicos... ;)**


	2. ¿no hay manera de salvarla?

A lo lejos escucho una dulce y femenina voz pidiendo mi ayuda

-Jack…

A pesar de ser apenas audible su llamado, se escucha perfectamente mi nombre, además parece como si lo estuviera cantando.

-¡JACK FROST!-grito Norte

Cuando Norte grito, de un golpe abrí mis ojos, me sentía un poco desorientado, pues estaba en el Polo Norte, no recuerdo con claridad cómo fue que llegue aquí, me sentía un poco débil, por lo cual no hice ningún esfuerzo por levantarme solo gire mi cabeza hacia un lado y otro encontrándome con los rostros de los otros guardianes.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunte

-Jack acaso ¿no lo recueras?-me cuestiono muy preocupada Tooth

-No-conteste

Todos se vieron entre sí, algo estaba mal, sus rostros mostraban preocupación, también estaban muy ansiosos, me incorpore lentamente.

-Sharon

Escuche una voz en mi cabeza, de repente empecé a recordar, no con claridad apenas podía recordar por partes, sé que estaba en camino hacia una ciudad, luego me encontré a Pitch y también…

-Sharon-mencione

Cuando dije ese nombre todos palidecieron, ante eso, yo los mire aun sin entender bien la situación, al parecer me estaban ocultando algo, y eso me molestaba.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-exigí saber.

-Jack, recuerdas más o menos que hace 4 años sentiste una sensación extraña…-dijo el conejo de pascua

-Lo recuerdo vagamente, pero no pasó nada…-conteste

-En realidad si pasó algo-dijo finalmente Tooth

-¿Cómo?-volví a cuestionar

-A decir verdad, esa noche era el nacimiento de un nuevo espíritu y guardián, sin embargo durante su metamorfosis, Pitch intervino creando un ser obscuro, todo lo contrario a lo que en realidad debería de ser-Comento Norte

-Y ¿eso es posible?-me sobresalte ante la gran confesión

Nadie contesto gira hacia la dirección de Sandy, sabía que él no me mentiría y con un gesto desgarrador, empezó a crear con su arena de sueño a la femenina figura que había visto "Sharon".

-Pero eso es imposible…-estalle en risas-si no el hombre de la luna no los hubiera dicho y…-fue ahí donde deje de reír

En ese instante, como rayos era que todos sabían de la existencia de Sharon menos yo, acaso todo este tiempo ellos lo sabían y nunca me dijeron nada.

-Nosotros tampoco sabíamos Jack-dijo Tooth para tranquilizarme-nos acabamos de enterar, pues ahora que ella es una nueva amenaza tenemos que destruirla

-¿Destruirla?-dije

-¡SI MUCHACHO DESTRUIRLA!-exploto el conejo de pascua-es que el día de hoy sufres de un retardo o que-se quejó.

Pero después note que esa explosión había sido de frustración, pues tanto a mi como para los demás no le gustaban esa idea, entonces ¿Qué podíamos hacer?

-¿No la podemos salvar?-pregunte aun con la esperanza de que fuera posible

Pues de tan solo recordar que su mirada estaba vacía, me hacía sentir una gran tristeza, es como si ella estuviera pidiendo ayuda y nadie lo notara.

-Podemos hacer un intento-dijo Norte-pero hay que tener cuidado de Pitch-advirtió con una sonrisa

-No te preocupes "Papa Noel", yo lo tengo fríamente calculado-dije con burla


	3. respuestas

-Pero antes que nada, necesitamos saber su pasado –dijo Norte, mirando a Tooth

-Lo siento Norte-se disculpó Tooth-es solo que después de la última vez que peleamos con Pitch muchos de los dientes que él nos arrebató aún siguen extraviados y mis chicas aun no logran encontrarlos…-dijo tristemente

-Eso sí que es un problema-dijo el Conejo de Pascua

En eso Sandy capto mi atención pues con su arena de sueños hacia figuras de una gran mano señalando hacia la una dirección.

-Hey parece que Sandy trata de decirnos algo-dije

Todos al escuchar eso voltearon y fue ahí como pude apreciar que un rayo de luz hacia una pequeña figura. Al principio no le encontré sentido, pero al verlo con cuidado vi una figura de un chico adolecente. En ese momento creí que se trataba de un guardián.

-Ese chico…-titubeo Tooth

-Parece que las respuestas están ese chico-dijo Norte

-Es ¿un nuevo guardián?-pregunte

-No, él es un chico normal que tiene las respuestas a nuestras preguntas-me aclaro Norte

-Estas diciendo que el Hombre de la Luna quiere que visitamos a un joven adolecente-dije incrédulamente

-Si-contesto Norte firmemente

-Pero es un adolecente, ¿acaso es capaz de vernos?-cuestione

Pero no me contesto, él se giró dándome la espalda, llamando a unos de los yetis y pidiéndole la información del chico que nos había mostrado el Hombre de la Luna, en menos de 5 minutos, ya habían encontrado la información del chico, Norte empezó a hojear las hojas, buscando lo necesario y una vez que termino él nos miró con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Es hora de darle una visita a "Matt"-dijo.

Terminando de decir eso todos nos preparamos para partir, Tooth y el conejo de Pascua se fueron pos sus medios, mientras que Sandy y yo decidimos irnos junto con Norte, pues ir en su trineo era una sensación increíble. Cuando partimos llegamos a una pequeña cuidad que estaba cercas de la costa, por lo general casi nunca recurro estos lugares ya que aquí nunca nieva, pero cada vez que tengo la oportunidad me hace contemplar el gran océano.

-Wow-dije al contemplar el océano

-Es hermoso-dijo Norte

-Si-concorde

En eso Sandy con su arena de sueño crea una imagen de mi tomando la playa, yo me reí ante su sugerencia, pues la verdad no era tan mala, en eso sentí que el trineo decenio, eso significaba que estábamos llegando.

Decidí bajarme del trineo antes de que aterrizara, necesitaba encontrar al chico para cuestionarle sobre la existencia de Sharon, que relación tenía con ella y que vida llevo en ese entonces.

-Nunca imagine que Jack Frost viniera por aquí-dijo una voz con burla

Me sobresalte, ante la mención de mi nombre y me gire encontrándome con la persona quien se había burlado, bueno al menos ya no era necesario buscar al chico. Era un chico de pelo castaño claro, un poco largo y despenado, de ojos verdes, nariz mediana, labios carnosos, un poco marcado, alto y de tez clara. Estaba recargado en una ventana, después de inspeccionarlo, me acerque a el

-Tú... ¿me puedes ver? –pregunte

-No tonto, en realidad estoy loco-Contesto un poco aburrido

-¡JAJAJA!-se escuchó una gran carcajada a mis espaldas-Eso fue muy buena-dijo entre risas Norte

-Verdad que si-dijo el chico

-Acaso… ¿ustedes se conocen?-ahora estaba confundido

-Claro que si muchacho, de hecho aún le traigo regalos-dijo con orgullo Norte

-Qué bueno que me aclaras esa duda, ya estaba pensando que mis padres aun me sigue tratando como un bebe

-¡JAJAJAJA!-volvió a estallar en risas Norte –lo siento chico pero a los únicos que les llevo juguetes son a los niños buenos.

-Dudo que sea tan bueno-contesto el joven

-Esperen-interrumpí-no hemos venido a eso-luego me dirigí al joven-dime que vida llevo Sharon, chico-exigí

-Primero que nada-contesto el joven un poco irritado-no soy "chico", me llamo Matt y segunda ¿quién es Sharon?

-Eso venimos a preguntarte a ti-dije ya irritado

-Pues no sé de qué me hablas

Los dos estábamos ya irritados al parecer, no llegaremos a ser muy buenos amigos.

-Que buenos amigos son…-dijo con sarcasmo el Conejo de Pascua

-¡NO SOMOS AMIGOS!-contestamos a unisón yo y Matt

-Ya, ya, no vamos a llegar a nada así-dijo Tooth

-Oh más invitados, no desean pasar-dijo de forma amigable

-Que chico tan amable-dijo Tooth

-Pero con solo una condición, que el abuelo prematuro se quede afuera-dijo señalándome

-¿Abuelo prematuro?-ahora si estaba molesto

-Jack, amigo relájate-dijo tomándome de los hombros Norte-y gracias por la invitación Matt pero no creo que todos puedan estar muy cómodos ahí a dentro, porque no sales un momento para conversar-sugirió

-No hay problema, en un momento salgo-menciono

Una vez el chico afuera de la casa caminamos hacia la playa, ya que le quedaba muy cercas de su casa, al caminar por un momento, el chico se detiene en seco y nos mira con duda.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?-pregunto

-Una amenaza ha llegado, y nosotros necesitamos respuestas, que posiblemente tú las tienes-dijo con seriedad Norte

-¿Yo?, esto es una broma-dijo

-Aun no estamos muy seguros de eso-respondió Norte

-Matt-dijo Tooth-por casualidad tu no conociste a una chica llamada ¿Sharon?

-No lo creo

-Matt puede que ese nombre no te suene ni nada, pero dime hace 4 años tu conocías a una chica de más o menos de 16 o 17 años ¿no?-cuestiono norte

En ese instante el chico palideció ante la mención de este, al principio quería decir algo pero dudo, después apresto sus puños, parecía molesto pero en realidad estaba conteniendo el llanto.

-¿Cómo saben de ella?-dijo con dificultad

-Te explicaremos, pero antes que nada necesitamos saber si hablamos de la misma persona-dijo Norte

En eso el chico metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando de ahí su cartera, luego extrajo de su cartera un pedazo de papel, estaba todo maltratado y arrugado, lo desdoblo con sumo cuidado, después de hacer eso, contemplo por un momento el pedazo de papel y luego lo extendió hacia nosotros

-Solo para asegurar, ¿acaso se parece a ella?

Yo me acerque, y tome el pedazo de papel para verificarlo, en realidad era una fotografía, en la cual aparecían 3 personas, en la cual una de ellas era una niña de más o menos 4 años de edad, de ojos grandes y verdes, pelo corto y castaño claro, en la cual ella se aferraba a un niño de unos 12 años, al parecer eran hermanos ya que tanto sus ojos como el color de su cabello eran muy parecidos y por último, en aquella foto pude ver una linda pero alegre chica de pelo castaño obscuro, ondulado, que apenas le llegaba su cabello en la cintura, era un poco alta, esbelta, nariz pequeña, de tez clara y tenía unos grandes ojos color miel, en donde en ellos brillaban de la felicidad. En cierto modo ella era casi idéntica a Sharon, solo la diferencia es que su cabello es ahora obscuro y mucho más largo, y también que sus ojos eran totalmente obscuros y vacíos…

-Es ella…-dije, mientras me giraba para ver a Norte

-Ahora que sabemos que hablamos de la misma persona, antes de que yo les cuente lo que yo sé, necesito que me explique ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?-dijo el chico mientras me arrebataba de mis manos la fotografía

-Eso me parece justo, solo te advierto que no escucharas nada bonito-comento Norte

-Mientras se dé que se trata, más fácil cooperare-dijo

-Creo que será más fácil que yo te lo cuente-intervine

-Estoy listo…

Cuando empecé a contarle el encuentro que tuve con Sharon, al principio Matt, no se inmuto ni nada por el estilo, no intervino durante la historia y una vez que termine, me pregunto una que otra pregunta, luego de eso Norte y los demás le explicaron cómo fue que ella se había convertido en eso, en todo momento el chico parecía tranquilo, es como si fuera algo muy normal, pero me percate que a pesar de tener una aspecto relajado, su mirada expresaba lo que su rostro no decía, tristeza, confusión y enojo.

Una vez finalizado nuestra explicación, el chico suspiro. Era momento de saber quién era ella


	4. Cuando ella llego a mi vida

P.V.O. MATT

-Ahora es mi turno-dije

Estaba sentado en la arena, y pues mentalmente estaba listo para contarles el tiempo que había compartido con "Sharon", aunque debo de admitir que la persona que ellos me describieron es totalmente lo opuesto a lo que conocí, dirigí mi mirada hacia el mar, no tardaba en amanecer, y luego dirigí mi vista hacia los guardianes, estaban ansiosos por saber.

-Se que están ansiosos por saber, pero créanme chicos que aun no puedo creer lo que me han contado y ni tampoco que ya hayan pasado 4 años de eso-comente- pero también tengo que confesar de que si no fuera por ella, yo no los estaría viendo ahora-confesé-si no mal recuero, yo la conocí hace 5 años, en ese entonces yo tenía 12 años, en ese entonces mis padres siempre se encontraban de viaje, por lo cual siempre estábamos solos yo y mi hermana que en ese tiempo solo contaba con 4 años de edad, en ese entonces yo había dejado de creer en ustedes, pero sin previo aviso ella llego a nuestra vida, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me detuve al recordar su alegre sonrisa y continúe

-Tengo que admitir que no era perfecta, en realidad era un poco tonta, siempre se tropezaba, y cometía muchos errores, pero a pesar de que vivía malos momentos ella siempre recuperaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Y con una linda nana que siempre tarareaba

-¿Nana?-pregunto Norte

-En realidad cantaba muchas canciones, le encantaba cantar, y cada vez que estaba de un buen humor siempre tarareaba una canción

-Y ¿su familia?-pregunto Jack-¿Cómo era?

-Eso es un poco difícil…-admití

-¿Difícil?-cuestiono el conejo de pascua

-Sí, ella nunca nos hablo de su familia, recuerdo que cada vez que le preguntábamos eso, ella siempre evadía el tema, además yo… llegue a odiar a su familia-confesé

Al principio todos estaban un poco impactados ante tal confesión, pero después de que empezaron a recuperar la compostura, empecé a hablar antes de que me bombardearan de preguntas.

-El día de su entierro, su familia nunca se presento, estaba tan furioso que los odie desde el fondo de mi corazón, hasta que mis padres me confesaron que la familia de aquella chica habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico.

-Eso es horrible-dijo Tooth

-Fue lo que pensé, y después de recapacitar me sentí miserable, por que los había odiado sin saber que ya habían muerto, de hecho hasta los culpe de su muerte, cuando en realidad fui yo quien…-me detuve- la había matado

Un horrible silencio se apodero ahí y sin darme cuenta las lagrimas estaban brotando y otras ya estaban rodando por mis mejillas, de tan solo recordar de que ella siempre estaba a nuestro lado con una sonrisa que estaba acompañada por una linda melodía, a pesar de haber vivido grandes tragedias, me dolía…tape mi rostro con mis manos, recordar eso era tan doloroso, que me era inevitable llorar

-Yo la mate, si en ese entonces no hubiera sido tan débil, ella no tendría que haberse separado de nosotros en el bosque para despistar a esos malditos secuestradores, y así nunca hubiera caído del barranco-dije con voz entrecortada, ¡LA ODIE!-grite ¡LA ODIE! ¡POR QUE A PESAR DE VIVIR ESOS DUROS Y CRUELES MOMENTO ELLA AUN SONREIA! ¡AUN CANTABA! ¡ELLA…! Era feliz aun así

En ese momento recordé el día en que le pregunte por que ella sonreía

-¿Por qué a pesar de todo siempre sonríes?

-¿Hu? ¿Por qué? –contraataco con otra pregunta-jaja acaso no es obvio, yo siempre soy feliz - ella me dedico una de sus dulces sonrisas haciendo que yo me sonrojara, por lo cual me gire hacia otro lado

-Pero es imposible que siempre estés feliz, acaso no te has sentido cansada, enojada o incluso triste-cuando dije eso, espere una respuesta pero no fue así, me gire y vi en ella que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas-estas ¿llorando?-dije en voz baja

-Oh, tienes razón, puede que no siempre este feliz pero-se limpio las lagrimas-sabes, yo tengo el remedio para todo eso, y eso es música

-¿Música?-pregunte incrédulo

-Si-contesto con entusiasmo-se que puede sonar un poco soso pero para mí la música es mi salvación…

Al terminar de recordar ese momento me pregunte a mí mismo, cuánto tiempo había huido de esos dolorosos y tristes recuerdos, cuantas veces evite confrontar mis sentimientos, cuando las respuestas estaban ahí, "MUSICA"

-Hey Matt-me llamaron pero no alce la vista-no llores amigo, no fue tu culpa-alguien puso su mano en mi hombro-ella no te culparía por eso, ella lo hizo porque te quería

¿Me quería? A pesar de todo… En ese instante alce mi vista y vi quien estaba diciéndome era Jack Frost, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era imposible para mí decir que me estaba mintiendo

-Lo sé viejo, ella me quería

-Jajaja- empezó a reírse-es solo que te lo quería recordar

* * *

**HOLA HOLA CHICOS ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO PUES EN SI LA HISTORIA ES UN POCO LENTA YA QUE ENGO QUE AMARRAR CABOS SUELTOS PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN DE AQUI EN ADELANTE, LA HISTORIA SERA UN POCO MAS RAPIDA ;)**


	5. El viento tu fiel amigo cómplice

P.V.O. SHARON

(Un poco antes de conocer a Jack Frost)

Cada vez que cierro los ojos, a lo lejos escucho llanto y dolor, haciendo que me sea imposible dormir… y lo único que me queda ahora es contemplar a lo lejos aquella luna que me llama.

Ahora que lo pienso un poco, antes de despertar sentía que la obscuridad me tragaría, sin mencionar que me atormentaban los gritos y llantos de dolor que me perseguían, a pesar de que corría sin cesar, no lograba escapar de ella, cuando al fin desperté lo primero que vi fue a Pitch, sin embargo tras el la luna había captado toda mi atención, es como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no lo entendía, estaba deseosa de saber lo que trataba de decir e inconscientemente alce mi mano para alcanzarla . Y al ver Pitch mi reacción me dijo "Ni siquiera lo pienses, es peligroso". Después de decirme eso, secretamente observo a lo lejos la luna.

Me pregunto ¿Por qué es peligroso?

-Sharon…-me llamo Pitch-es hora, de poner en marcha nuestro plan

-Sí, es hora-me limite a decir

Pitch me estaba esperando junto con unos caballos de pesadillas. Al verlos no pude evitar susurrar…

-Los odio

-¿Qué?-pregunto

-Dije que "LOS ODIO" a tus caballos-enfatice las palabras

-Jajaja-se empezó a reír-querida yo también los llegue a odiar-empezó a explicar- pero eso quedo en el pasado, oh no me digas-inquirió su voz sorpresa fingida- acaso ¿les temes? –se veía divertido con el absurdo juego que estaba haciendo

En realidad no es que les tuviera miedo a ellos, es solo que cada vez que recordaba mi vida como humana, ellos empezaban a relinchar, si estaban cercas de mí alrededor y eso me hacía sentir incomoda, así que procuraba mantener mi distancia de ellos.

-No, simplemente no me gustan,-conteste- oh es que tu…-lo observe directo a los ojos- los odiaste, por eso-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

En cuanto conteste, Pitch se llenó de furia, parecía que iba a desquitar su cólera sobre mí, ya que alzo su mano dispuesto a golpearme, pero en todo momento no tuve miedo, ni tampoco despegue mi mirada de sus ojos.

De repente se detuvo, cerro su puño aun tembloroso por la furia y el bajo poco a poco su mano, entonces rompió el contacto visual dándome la espalda.

-Esto es aburrido, cuando no muestras ningún signo de miedo, mejor vámonos-dijo indiferentemente

Mientras caminaba y pasaba de largo a los caballos, que por cierto uno relincho cuando paso cerca de ellos. Se sobresaltó un poco, pero siguió como si nada.

Y sin decir nada, lo seguí, hacia el bosque.

Durante el transcurso del camino una pequeña ráfaga de viento, me envolvió fríamente, me detuve por un momento y sin pensarlo me deje llevar por el viento, por alguna extraña razón sentí que estaba buscando algo, sin saber que era exactamente y mi guía era precisamente el mismo viento. Cuando al final llegue a un claro, llegando a su fin mi búsqueda.

Era un chico más o menos de mi edad, de tez tan clara como la mía, cabello rebelde y completamente blanco, alto, un poco fornido, labios delgados, nariz mediana, y con un par de ojos azules llenos de vida… todo lo opuesto a mí.

En ese mismo instante, aquel chico se percató de mi presencia, volteando hacia a mí, al principio parecía a la defensiva, pero después de una fracción de segundo cambio por sorpresa.

-¿Quién eres?-me pregunto

Pero no conteste, al ver que no respondía decidió acercarse a mí, solo faltaba al menos 2 metros para que pudiera tocarme cuando…

-Pero mira quien está aquí…-dijo tras de mi Pitch, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara y buscara el dueño de aquella voz-si es Jack Frost

¿Jack Frost? Me suena… ciento que se me hace un poco familiar.

Mientras estaba en mis pensamientos, Pitch me tomo de los hombros .

-¡DEJALA!-grito el chico ahora un poco furioso

-Oh Jack déjame presentarte a nuestra nueva amiga…-estaba muy divertido con la situación-Sharon el espíritu del silencio y soledad…

-Sharon…-dijo mi nombre en voz baja

-Efectivamente pero si nos disculpas-cuando Pitch cambio su tono de voz, me percate que algo iba mal-tenemos otras cosas más importantes que hacer

-Pitch no-dije volteándome hacia él, pero era tarde…

Los caballos de pesadillas sin previo aviso, llegaron atacando a Jack, necesitaba ayudarlo, pero Pitch me tomo de la mano con un fuerte agarre.

-Creo que es hora de dormir…-dijo con una voz de decepción, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

-No, tu sabes que yo odio dormir-palidecí

-Buenas noches

Al decir esas palabras la obscuridad me trago, no es que a la hora de dormir tenga pesadillas, no es incluso mucho peor, yo solo recuerdo las cosas más dolorosas cuando fui una humana.

Este es mi castigo, por querer ayudarlo, sin embargo ¿Por qué quería ayudarlo?, oh ya recuerdo… porque en sus ojos transmitían vida, algo que yo nunca voy a hacer, y eso me enfurece…

Pero también me dan ganas de salvarlo o es que ¿yo quiero ser salvada?


End file.
